


Сияющие глаза.

by Lamborgini



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, slight crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamborgini/pseuds/Lamborgini
Summary: Во время прогулки по трассе Дженсон нашел кролика. Основано на потрясающем фото Дженсона, держащего на руках кролика.





	Сияющие глаза.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832057) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies). 
  * A translation of [Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832057) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies). 
  * A translation of [Bright Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832057) by [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies). 



> Переведено для WTF Formula One 2016. Бета - ПоДождДинка.

Дженсон нашел кролика во время прогулки по трассе. Был невероятно жаркий день и гоночный комбинезон буквально прилипал к спине.  
Он как раз проходил четвертый поворот, когда уловил движение боковым зрением. Дженсон остановился, посмотрел в ту сторону и увидел белого кролика, жующего траву, пробивавшуюся из-под защитного барьера. Он подошел к зверьку, стараясь не спугнуть. Трасса не место для кролика, если только он не хочет повторить сюжет "Опаснейшего путешествия". Пилот медленно присел, протянул руку, которую тот стал обнюхивать ее. Дженсон усмехнулся и потихоньку убрал руку, кролик выглядел дружелюбно. Вполне возможно, что он был домашним. Осторожно Дженсон взял кролика на руки и прижал к себе.  
\- Давай отведем тебя в безопасное место, - ласково сказал Дженсон.  
Под пальцами бешено колотилось сердечко зверька. Чтобы не напугать его еще больше, пилот медленно встал и пошел к паддоку.

***

В боксы МакЛарен Дженсон попал без происшествий. Ему вовсе не хотелось сейчас привлекать внимание к найденышу, чтобы добрая половина пелетона не сбежалась на смотрины. Сердцебиение бедняги только-только начало успокаиваться. А куча пилотов, желающих его погладить, вновь могла заставить его сердце пуститься вскачь.  
В боксах Дженсон столкнулся с Эриком, который в полнейшем замешательстве уставился на пушистое существо в руках пилота.  
\- Дженсон, где, ради всего святого, ты достал кролика?  
\- Нашел на трассе, его могли бы сбить, если бы я оставил его там, - ответил Дженсон. - Он совсем ручной. Может, даже домашний.  
\- И ты притащил его сюда, в боксы? Думаешь, здесь безопаснее?  
\- Ну, э-э-э… - замешкался Дженсон.  
\- Отнеси его в паддок, - не дал договорить Эрик. - Там распространят информацию, что у нас чей-то кролик.  
Дженсон согласно кивнул и только собрался уходить, как к ним подошел Фернандо.  
\- Что здесь происходит? – спросил он, видя недовольство на лице Эрика.  
\- Дженсон нашел кролика и теперь несет его в паддок, - ответил Эрик.  
Глаза Фернандо загорелись.  
\- Кролик? Можно посмотреть?  
\- Конечно, можно! – Дженсон осторожно передал зверька напарнику.  
\- В детстве у меня был кролик, - сказал Фернандо, легонько поглаживая шерстку.  
Эрик посмотрел на эту сцену и вздохнул.  
\- А у меня хомяк, - ответил Дженсон.- Но я всегда хотел кролика.  
\- Почему не оставишь этого?  
\- Не могу, у него уже может быть хозяин, - сказал Дженсон.  
\- Хватит, я как будто бы посмотрел эпизод «Спасти зверушку» в боксах, у нас куча работы. Дженсон, отнеси, пожалуйста, прямо сейчас животное в паддок, - сказал Эрик с ноткой раздражения в голосе.  
Дженсон вскинул бровь и протянул руки, чтобы забрать кролика. Фернандо, вздохнув, вернул найденыша.  
\- Не расстраивайся, Ферн, какой-то бедолага потерял своего питомца, мы поступаем правильно, - сказал Дженсон.  
Фернандо кивнул.  
\- Да, но все равно, было бы хорошо иметь возможность оставить его.  
\- Согласен, – Дженсон хотел еще кое-что добавить, но взгляд на Эрика остановил его. – Я лучше пойду.  
Он посмотрел на кролика, вздохнул и вышел из боксов. 

***  
К сожалению, в этот раз Дженсону повезло меньше: выйти так же незаметно как войти, не получилось. Большинство остальных пилотов, закончив свой ознакомительный круг по трассе, вернулись в боксы и всем было интересно, кого там несет Дженсон.  
Льюис заснапчатил себя с кроликом на руках, Джолион, проходя мимо и изобразив игру на невидимой гитаре, пропел «Сияющие глаза». Себастьян настоял, чтобы Кими непременно подержал кролика и все время фотографировал. Даниэль сделал фото для Инстаграм.  
Только Даниил держался в стороне. Дженсон заметил это и, оставив остальных гонщиков, подошел к нему.  
\- Хочешь подержать? - спросил Дженсон.  
Даниил кивнул и Дженсон передал ему зверька. Даниил осторожно погладил пушистый мех, на его лице появилась небольшая улыбка.  
\- Все наладится, Дэни, - тихо сказал Дженсон. - Покажи им свой талант, заставь их почувствовать себя глупо.  
Даниил кивнул и вернул кролика. Теперь его глаза сияли чуть ярче.  
\- Если нужна будет компания, то в любое время. Хорошо? – спросил Дженсон. – Если чувствуешь себя также как сегодня, дверь всегда открыта.  
Даниил кивком поблагодарил его.  
\- Нет проблем, приятель, – Дженсон снова посмотрел в сторону остальных пилотов. - Думаю, ты можешь помочь мне пробиться через них.  
Даниил засмеялся и сопроводил Дженсона по оставшейся части пит-лейна. 

В конце концов, Дженсон оставил кролика в паддоке, до этого повстречав Теда. Ничего удивительно, что интервью с кроликом на руках прошло под аккомпанемент шуток. 

***

Хозяин обнаружился через два дня. И тогда Дженсон с удивлением узнал кличку своего своего найденыша. Кролика звали Кнопочка.


End file.
